


Najgorętszy bałwan świata

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bath Sex, Boys in Make-up, Dirty-Minded Boys, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fireworks, First Time Letting Off Fireworks, Fluff, Funny, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Submission, M/M, Muggle Fireworks, New Year, New Year's Eve, Parties, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus, Silly Boys, Smut, Wine Bath, Winter, this is silly af
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Nowe początki bywają stresujące, nie mniej niż zakończenia. Na szczęście dla Albusa, Scorpius to słońce wszechświata, i zawsze znajdzie sposób, by odciągnąć uwagę swojego chłopaka od czarnych myśli (lub przynajmniej da z siebie wszystko, próbując).





	Najgorętszy bałwan świata

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Scorpius Malfoy**

— Scorpiusie Hyperionie Malfoyu! Zostaw te fajerwerki, na litość Slytherina!

— Wiesz, Salazar Slytherin nie odznaczał się szczególną litością–

— W przeciwieństwie do mnie. Ciesz się.

Mina mi rzednie, gdy twoje dłonie chwytają moje, już zamykające się wokół pęczka długich patyków owiniętych papierem w kolory i gwiazdki. Odciągasz mnie stanowczo od kompletu, który stoi na naszym podwórku od paru dni, kusząc moje wewnętrzne dziecko, ale jesteś przy tym tak znajomo delikatny, że nie potrafię oburzyć się na twoją protekcjonalność tak bardzo, jak jeszcze przed sekundą miałem zamiar.

— Al, dawno już przekroczyłem dzieciństwo; a te fajerwerki nie wybuchną same z siebie. Nie mam nawet niczego, by je odpalić. Widzisz? — Unoszę ręce. 

W odpowiedzi postrzelasz mnie swoim cienistym wzrokiem i padam na kolana, trzymając się za serce. 

— Czemu? — dyszę, jak panienka w płonącej sukni ślubnej. — Ach, czemuś zabił we mnie dziecko? Po raz kolejny, Albusie... Severusie... Potterze. — Osuwam się na ziemię. — Młodo umarłem, a wszystko czego moje nastoletnie serce pragnęło, to tylko odrobina kolorów i dymu w troposferze. Och. — Przykładam dłoń do czoła i wystawiam język.

Przypominam teraz pewnie krzyżówkę zdechłej świnki morskiej i marnego ludzkiego aktora.

Słyszę klaskanie.

Uchylam powieki.

Klaszczesz. Twoje usta skrywają drwinę. Twoje oczy złagodniały.

— Kapkę gorzej niż ostatnio, ale z grubsza trzymasz poziom. Wstawaj. — Szarpiesz na mnie brodą.

Wyciągam ku tobie rękę.

Kręcisz głową, ale pomagasz mi wstać. Właściwie, praktycznie odwalasz całą robotę za mnie.

— Dżizas, Scorp, weź ty w końcu trochę przytyj, co? Bo jeszcze mi cię wiatr ukradnie.

Zagłuszam nijaki dźwięk powstający w odpowiedzi, wtulając twarz w kołnierz twojego płaszcza.

— Obiecałeś, że w tym roku będę mógł odpalić mugolskie fajerwerki. I co? I co, Al, hmm? — Dziobię cię lekko w bok.

Odklejasz mnie od siebie.

— I to, że nie chcę, żebyś to zrobił na głupa i sprawił mi najgorszy noworoczny prezent. — Twoje oczy są ciężkie, przecząc twojemu głosowi.

— Czytałem dokładne instrukcje, kochanie, a prawdopodobieństwo, że coś mi się stanie przy zachowaniu odpowiednich – nie _zbędnych_ — zaznaczam wymownym spojrzeniem — środków ostrożności, wynosi nie więcej niż około trzech procent.

— Nie ma czegoś takiego jak zbędne środki ostrożności. — Wyraźnie nie jesteś pocieszony moją odpowiedzią.

— Właśnie że jest. Na przykład, nadmierna ostrożność w procesie wychowawczym może rozwinąć u wychowanka tendencje lękowe. Nawet najbardziej korzystna rzecz grozi negatywnymi konsekwencjami, jeśli stosowana w nierozsądny sposób – na przykład, w nierozsądnych dawkach – z tym że ostatecznie, wszystko zależy od danego–

— Gdy idzie o _ciebie_ , Scor, _nie ma_ czegoś takiego jak zbędne środki ostrożności.

I jak tu cię wyprowadzić z tych twoich czarnych myśli...

— Cóż, muszę ci przyznać rację. — To w końcu jedyna droga do wolności od tematu, coby nie ciągnął się za nami jak guma. — Zgoda, fajerwerki zostają przełożone na troszkę później. Chodź, pokarmimy się nawzajem pierniczkami i wykąpiemy w szampanie. A potem możesz pomalować mi twarz tymi farbkami spożywczymi, które Teddy dał nam na święta.

— Skąd _to_ się nagle wzięło?

Szczerzę się i daję ci buziaka w czubek nosa. — Stąd. — Wskazuję swoją głowę.

— Czemu miałbym w ogóle malować twoją twarz? Lubię jak wyglądasz... tak o.

Oj, Al. — Dla zabawy! — Ciągnę cię ku drzwiom naszego domu. Dodałbym, "yolo", ale to by mogło sprowadzić cię z powrotem na pesymistyczną ścieżkę. — Poza tym, podobało ci się, gdy Louis umalował mnie na zeszłoroczną imprezę. Pamiętasz? 

Pytanie wisi w powietrzu, niczym mgiełka przeszłości, a twoje policzki odpowiadają głośniej niż jakiekolwiek twoje słowa by mogły.

— Bo ty byś i w worku na śmieci wyglądał jak ósmy cud świata. — Krzyżujesz ręce na piersi, nieoczekiwanie naburmuszony.

Ale ja cię znam i wiem, że po prostu nie czujesz się wygodnie w tego rodzaju wyznaniach.

Parskam śmiechem. — Kom-ooon, panie Scrooge, nowy rok tuż za rogiem, a ty wciąż myślami w grobie.

— Dokładnie: nowy rok, kolejny ku śmierci krok. I pomyliło ci się; Scrooge był od Gwiazdki.

— Oj tam, zrobiłem adaptację. I co? — Przyciągam cię do siebie, by zająć twoje usta czymś innym niż myślowa smoła. Tylko czym by tu zająć twój umysł... — Pozwolę ci oglądać, jak się przebieram, jeśli obiecasz trzymać ręce przy sobie.

— Niczego nigdy nie obiecuję; wiesz o tym, nie? — nucisz, zsuwając czapkę z mojej głowy. 

Uśmiecham się na ciarki mknące od twoich palców do każdego kawałeczka mojego ciała.

— Nie uważasz, że tym razem warto? — Mój oddech otula twoje usta chmurką pary.

— Hmm, warciej by było... — odsuwasz się i stajesz za mną — gdybyś włączył jakąś ciekawą ofertę w program.

Twoje palce pracują przy dolnych guzikach mojego płaszcza.

— Musisz zapracować na nagrodę — mruczę, już gubiąc ogarnięcie. Bywa że bierze mnie wątpliwość, czy aby nie jestem zbyt łatwy dla ciebie.

Twój język sięga za mój kołnierz. Wzdrygam się, dając ci cichy, radosny pomruk.

— Zapracować? Od kiedy to targujesz się w seksualnych usługach?

— Od kiedy zacząłeś je tak nazywać.

— Ty weź trochę bardziej myśl, co mówisz, dobra? To był pierwszy raz. 

Twoja dłoń wsuwa się pod mój płaszcz, ujmujesz mnie pomiędzy nogami.

— Niech to — wymyka mi się.

Ssiesz pokrytą zimnem skórę pod moim uchem, na moim policzku. Twoje usta są szokująco delikatne i gorące wobec wszechogarniającego, szczypiącego mrozu.

— Lubię, gdy to robisz.

— Co robię? — podsapuję trochę.

— Próbujesz odciągnąć moją uwagę od nieprzyjemności.

Twoja ręka staje się coraz bardziej błogo-nieznośna, gdy ocierasz ją w ten irytująco niewystarczający sposób o moje rosnące pobudzenie.

— Ale serio chcę tych pierniczków i kąpieli w szampanie, wiesz? — dyszę w nieskończoną przestrzeń nocnej ciemności.

Twój śmiech to ciche dmuchnięcia w moją rozgrzaną szyję. — I farbek spożywczych na twarzy?

— _Zwłaszcza_ farbek spożywczych na twarzy.

— Pomaluję cię w słońce, słoneczko.

— Będziesz miał żółte usta...

— Czemu?

Obracam się w twoich ramionach i obdarzam cię pocałunkiem godnym przynajmniej piętnastu głośnych fajerwerków. — Temu.

— To było oczywiste — przyznajesz na wydechu.

 

* * *

— Pewien jesteś, że to higieniczne?

— Pomijając sytuacje wyjątkowe, którymi żaden z nas nie jest? Nie masz się czego obawiać ani pod kątem higieny, ani pod kątem zdrowotnym generalnie. Zresztą, nie takie rzeczy ludzie robią.

— Nie na takie problemy zdrowotne ludzie cierpią — burczysz gdzieś w tle.

— Al. — Odwracam się do ciebie z powagą wypisaną na twarzy, wyjmując mokrą dłoń z wanny pełnej wina. — Czy kiedykolwiek zrobiłbym coś, co stwarzałoby jakiekolwiek zagrożenie dla twojego zdrowia lub życia?

Unosisz brwi, wyglądając odrobinę mniej nieochoczo. — Ufam, że _świadomie_ nie, ale kto wie, czego nie wiesz, i jakie negatywne konsekwencje, których _nie_ jesteś świadom, mogą z tego wyniknąć?

— Hej-hej. — Pukam cię opuszkiem palca w nos. — Cieszę się, że jesteś ostrożny, ale wydaje mi się, że czasem przesadzasz. Wszystko tu ładnie zrobiłem, sam widziałeś, prawda? Upewniłem się, że wanna nam się nie zniszczy, oraz że będziemy mogli wygodnie się potem umyć. No chodź, spróbuj czegoś nowego.

— Mało to sensowne.

— Ale zabawne! Inne. Niecodzienne. Wyjątkowe... — Uśmiecham się, siadając na brzegu wanny.

— Mmmmm-nie, jakoś nie widzę w tym uroku.

Wzdycham. — Z przyjemnością ci go pokażę. 

Bez ceregieli zdejmuję bokserki i ściągam sweter. Upewniwszy się, że leżą schludnie złożone i bezpieczne od przypadkowych zachlapań, wchodzę do wanny. 

Cieszę się, że wybrałem białe wino, a nie czerwone, bo dzięki temu możesz lepiej zobaczyć moje _ponętne_ ciało, gdy rozkładam zgięte w kolanach nogi na boki, zapraszając cię do wanny czym tylko mogę.

— No chodź, Al. — Chwytam pierniczka z dziurką w środku i wsuwam na swoją sukcesywne twardniejącą erekcję, a potem przesuwam dłonie po swoim torsie i udach, powoli, miękko, mimowolnie przypominając sobie twój dotyk. — Nie masz na mnie ochoty? Choć odrobinkę? — Pytam łagodnie, posyłając ci to niewinne spojrzenie, które tak ci się podoba.

Zaciskasz usta. Wyglądasz jakby walczyło w tobie kilka różnych wyrazów twarzy. — Jesteś–

— Niemożliwy. Niepoprawny. Śmieszny. Powalony. Dziwny. Wszystko co złe, itede. Wiem. A w tym momencie, jestem również słodki i mokry. Bądź słodki i mokry ze mną. — Śmieję się z własnej błazenady, pstrykając na ciebie z wina.

Wzdrygasz się, w dalszym ciągu wyglądając jakbyś siedział na rozdrożu z wielkim znakiem zapytania nad głową. — Nie chcę być słodki. Ani mokry.

— Nawet dla mnie?

Przewracasz oczami. — Ale _po co_ , Scor? Co za sens ma siedzenie w wannie pełnej wina? Czemu ty musisz mieć takie... niedorzeczne pomysły?

Czuję się trochę urażony.

— Ktoś musi. — Wzruszam ramionami. — Ty takich nie miewasz, więc owa rola przypadła mi. Wiesz, każda para – bądź relacja tworzona przez dowolną większą liczbę osób – powinna składać się z napędzających się wzajemnie, a przy tym – trochę paradoksalnie – kompatybilnych na pewnych, kluczowych polach przeciwieństw, żeby relacja mogła się z grubsza optymalnie rozwijać.

— Skąd ty bierzesz te teksty? — Gładzisz palcem mój schludnie złożony sweter.

— Ze źródeł o wiarygodności większej niż te, z których ty czerpiesz swój wieczny anty-optymizm. — Odpuszczam, zauważywszy wtem, że ścisnął mnie stres. — Naprawdę nie chcesz?

Przepływam wzrokiem po powierzchni wypełniającego wannę wina, czując się nagle jak święty mikołaj, któremu Scrooge zatkał komin pod stopami.

_Uszczęśliwianie na siłę._

Podnoszę wzrok na dźwięk ubrania opadającego na wykafelkowaną podłogę. Serce podchodzi mi do gardła i mam niespodziewaną ochotę się śmiać. I śmiać, i śmiać, i śmiać.

— Ale nie robisz tego _tylko_ dlatego, żebym nie czuł się jak ostatni matoł, co? — Przesuwam się, byś mógł usiąść obok mnie.

— Głównie dlatego... ale szczerze zachciało mi się nagle pobyć słodkim i mokrym... i lepkim — wyciągasz moją dłoń z wina i całujesz — z tobą. Zresztą, raz się żyje, i nie chciałbym nigdy żałować, że ci odmówiłem.

Milczę przez momencik, przetwarzając niespodziewanie ciężką wagę twoich słów. — Jesteś jak to wino, Al, wiesz? Słodko-gorzki; ale mimo że nie jestem największym miłośnikiem samego smaku, nie mogę się oprzeć, bo dostaję w zamian ciepło, poczucie bezpieczeństwa, i największą przyjemność jaką znam.

— W końcu postanowiłeś odpłacić mi się porównaniem do jedzenia! Wow. Czuję się wyróżniony. — Sięgasz między moje nogi i wyławiasz rozmokłego pierniczka, który zdążył już zsunąć się z mojej aktualnie oklapłej erekcji. — Tylko może nie róbmy _zbyt_ dużego bałaganu, co? Zwłaszcza że to ostatnia porcja...

Chwytasz nowego pierniczka z talerzyka i pochłaniasz połowę w standardowym dla ciebie, dużym kęsie.

— Smakują ci? — Uśmiecham się jak pochwalone dziecko, bo miałem główny udział w procesie powstania tych pierniczków.

— Nieważne ile razy zadasz to samo pytanie, fakty pozostaną faktami. — Całujesz mnie pierniczkowo w policzek. — Tak. Smakują mi. Aż za bardzo. W końcu te mięśnie zamienią się w fałdy tłuszczu, jeśli twój talent cukierniczy będzie kontynuował na takim progresie.

— Hmm, w moich oczach i tak pozostaniesz najbardziej przystojnym osobnikiem męskim spośród całej ludzkiej populacji. — Siadam okrakiem na twoim podołku i obejmuję ramionami twoją szyję. — Ale jeśli wciąż się tym przejmujesz, pamiętaj, że seks może być całkiem efektywnym ćwiczeniem wspierającym spalanie tkanki tłuszczowej i rozbudowę tkanki mięśniowej. Im większy wysiłek, tym wyraźniejsze efekty... ogólnie rzecz biorąc. Więc możesz... — zostawiam ścieżkę pocałunków wzdłuż twojej linii szczęki, uśmiechając się, gdy twoje dłonie przesuwają się w górę moich ud, by spocząć na moich pośladkach — wykorzystać fakt, że masz pod ręką chętnego partnera.

Ocieram swoją szparkę o twojego wyraźnie zainteresowanego członka, wzdychając na silny uścisk twoich dłoni na moich pośladkach.

— Nie będziemy tego robić w _winie_ — sapiesz bez przekonania, i widzę już, że twój upór tym razem przegra.

— Czemu? Nic się nie stanie. Zrobimy wodoodporny lubrykant — zamykam oczy, szepcząc odpowiednie zaklęcie — i będzie genialnie. Jak zawsze.

Obserwujesz mnie jak zza chmur, obdarowując tym szczególnym uśmiechem pomiędzy jawą a snem, gdy unoszę się nieznacznie i prowadzę twoją erekcję, by weszła we mnie.

— To nie jest specjalnie wysiłkowe. — Twoja uwaga tonie pod pozbawionym tchu, napiętym głosem.

— Nie musi być. Może być później. — Jęczę cicho, unosząc się i osuwając naprzemiennie, a małe fajerwerki wybuchają we mnie, gdy główka twojego członka ociera się o moją prostatę. — Chyba że chcesz zmienić pozycję.

Twoje palce rozwierają mnie prawie boleśnie, pomagając mi zamknąć jak najwięcej twojego pulsującego podniecenia w moim ciasnym kanale. Wyginam się to w przód, to w tył, dysząc bez końca.

Kocham co mi robisz.

— To dawaj.

Błyskawicznie znajduję się oparty o łagodniej opadającą część wanny, i nawet na chwilę nie wychodzisz ze mnie w owym zaskakująco płynnym przearanżowaniu. Twój język penetruje moje usta, twoje ręce rozprowadzają gorące iskry po mojej skórze, twoje biodra nieubłaganie narzucają coraz szybszy rytm, i jedyne o co mam siły cię błagać, to _szybciej, mocniej, więcej._

Uwielbiam niemal poddawać ci się w ten sposób. To szalenie podniecające wiedzieć, jak bardzo mnie chcesz, jak silne reakcje jestem w stanie w tobie wywołać, tak prosto, tak szybko. Ten fakt sam w sobie wystarcza, bym czuł się jak pan wszechświata.

A gdy w dodatku jesteś _we mnie_ , dając mi poczuć twój głód mnie w tak fizyczny, prymitywny sposób, moje serce ledwo umie znaleźć rytm, a moje ciało robi wszystko, by wyciągnąć z ciebie jak najwięcej i dać ci w zamian jak najlepiej.

— Scor... — ulatuje z ciebie.

Kiwam głową, sięgając ku twojej twarzy, prowadząc cię do swoich spragnionych ust; na skraj i jeszcze dalej.

Sapię i rozchlapuję wino poza wannę, i mam to gdzieś, bo twoja dłoń jest zbyt wprawiona w wyczarowywanie dla mnie raju. Pocierasz kciukiem cieknącą szparkę mojego członka, i używasz mojego przedwczesnego nasienia do wygodniejszego przesuwania mojego napletka po mojej erekcji.

W serii urywanych dźwięków, dochodzę, spuszczając się w wannie pełnej wina po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu.

Szczerze, to... jeszcze bardziej ekscytujące niż przypuszczałem.

Ale nawet nie bliskie temu, jakie uczucie rozlewa się we mnie, gdy czuję to satysfakcjonujące mokre ciepło wypełniające mnie od środka, akompaniowane przez ciężkie sapnięcia, które tak dobrze znam a mimo to, za każdym jednym razem brzmią jak wyjątkowy, niepowtarzalny prezent tylko dla mnie.

Jak osobisty cud, który postanawiasz wciąż dzielić ze mną.

Badam twoje usta leniwie, łagodząc wrażliwe miejsce, które przygryzłem przed paroma momentami.

— Scor?

— Hm? — odmrukuję, gładząc twoje plecy, usta zajęte stawianiem kolejnych kroków na drodze od twojego ucha do bicepsu.

— Twój sweter spadł na podłogę.

 

* * *

— Od początku nie powinienem był się na to zgodzić. — Targasz się za włosy, gdy w podskokach wychodzę z tobą na nasze skromne podwórko, po raz kolejny tego wieczora.

Gdzieś w sąsiedztwie właśnie wybuchł ostatni fajerwerek z odpalonego przed paronastoma sekundami zestawu.

— Normalne fajerwerki są wielokrotnie lepsze, Scor. Są bezpieczne, zawsze lecą tam gdzie mają lecieć, i nie musisz nawet się do nich zbliżyć, by je odpalić. I wiesz co jeszcze?

Podchodzimy do pudełka ze zbiorem mugolskich fajerwerków. Moje ręce trzęsą się jak w pierwszym dniu Hogwartu, gdy nałożyłem Tiarę Przydziału na głowę.

— ONE SĄ DUŻO ATRAKCYJNIEJSZE. — Wybuchasz.

Prawie się tego nie spodziewałem.

Wyławiam baterię i pośpiesznie układam na zaśnieżonym gruncie.

— Scor... może jednak–

Wzdycham, obracając się, by spotkać twoją napiętą minę. — I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Al? — Kładę ręce na twoich ramionach. Wyglądasz jakbyś miał się zaraz rozpłakać. — Naczytałeś się fajerwerkowych tragedii, i nie podważę słuszności twoich uprzedzeń, ale. Zobaczysz, że za minutę będę tu dalej stał, cały i zdrowy, i będziesz usiłował odkleić mnie od siebie, bo opanuje mnie typowa fajerwerkowa euforia. Ufasz mi?

Wzdychasz głęboko.

— Zawsze, ale miłość jest ślepa, wiesz?

— Aw, znowu włączył ci się tryb słodkości na potencjalny koniec?

— Czarny humor nie jest na miejscu, Scor. Ja się po prostu, najzwyczajniej w świecie, boję o twoje zdrowie.

Nie mając zamiaru ani ochoty dokładać węgla do tego bezcelowego pociągu, daję ci szybkiego buziaka i pędzę spełnić swoje wieloletnie marzenie.

Prawie czuję twoje napięcie lejące się w falach ku mnie. Jesteś jak morze: to suchy piasek, to przypływ pochłonie wszystko, to znów suchy piasek, i ponowna powódź.

Przynajmniej wiem, czego się spodziewać.

Cały praktycznie wibruję w niespokojnym oczekiwaniu, gdy podpalam lont i przez lodową ciszę nocy dociera do mnie ten syczący odgłos zapowiadający...

— WOOOHOOO! JESSS! — Zdzieram sobie gardło, przekrzykując huczne kolory na niebie, stojąc bezpiecznie przy twoim boku, i napawając się pierwszymi własnoręcznie odpalonymi mugolskimi fajerwerkami.

Może i nie dorównują spektakularnością tym naszym, ale jest w nich coś specjalnego, w czym zakochałem się właśnie na nowo.

— No ładne. — Pociągasz nosem. Twoje ramię przyciska mnie do twojego boku, jakbyś myślał, że zaraz wystrzelę w niebo w ślad za fajerwerkami.

Ujmuję twoją twarz w dłonie i daję upust swojej rozedrganej ekscytacji w długim, gorącym pocałunku.

— I widzisz? Wszystko jest dobrze! Mówiłem!

— Hmm, no nie wiem, czy aby na pewno?

Chichoczę gdy twoje ręce dokonują szybkiego egzaminu mojego okrytego warstwą ciepłych ubrań ciała.

— Zadowolony?

— Bardzo. — Wtulasz twarz w moją szyję. — A ty?

— Najbardziej. To całkowicie nowy poziom fajerwerkowej euforii. Mam wrażenie, jakbym rzeczywiście wypuszczał coś do świata, jakbym pokazywał wszystkim wkoło, "Hej! Patrzcie ludzie! To ja! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Żyję na tym świecie obok was!"

— Niesamowite.

Delikatny śmiech wypływa z mojego gardła.

— Chodź, przebierzemy się i zrobisz mnie na żółto. 

 

* * *

Twoje dłonie suną po moich barkach.

— Miałeś być grzeczny, Al. — Wsuwam języczek paska w szlufki swoich wyjściowych spodni.

— Masz takie atrakcyjne plecy...

Zdejmuję koszulę z wieszaka, próbując nie poddać się przyjemnym ciarkom.

— Naturalnie, cieszę się, że tak uważasz, ale moje _atrakcyjne plecy_ muszą zostać zakryte, więc przestań macać mnie w ten sposób.

— A tak mogę? — pytasz, jak gdyby nigdy nic, przyspieszając tempo swoich ruchów.

— Nie. — Narzucam koszulę, dając krok w przód. — Chwytaj kolorowanki do twarzy, zostało nam koło czterdziestu minut.

— Okey-dokey. Ale detale zrobisz sam, ja nie mam do tego ręki.

— Też nie miałem. To kwestia wprawy, Al. Która wynika z praktyki. Gdybyś trochę poćwiczył–

— Zgoda! Moje noworoczne postanowienie: nauczyć się robić cię jeszcze bardziej zabójczo przystojnym niż już jesteś. Zapisz sobie, że chcę trumnę wyłożoną skórą węża!

 

* * *

Nora to najbardziej zajmujący dom, jaki miałem przyjemność (okazjonalnie, nieprzyjemność) poznać. Gdy jednak zbliża się do północy i nowy rok niebawem w miejsce wciąż trwającego wkroczy, nie mam miejsca na zachwycanie się domem: ogród jest obfitszy w urokliwości, które tak samo bezkresnie pochłaniały uwagę małego Scorpiusa, jak pochłaniają uwagę starszego.

Ciepło buzuje we mnie pomimo skrzącego oddechy mrozu. Gotuję się w środku, drżąc w niemogącym znaleźć satysfakcjonującego ujścia ożywieniu, i mam ochotę naprawdę wystrzelić w niebo i rozprysnąć się na setki kolorowych iskierek. Twoje ramię obejmuje mnie mocno, jak zawsze w takich szczególnych fragmentach życia. Siła skryta pod niepozorem, gotowa zebrać mnie cal po calu, ilekroć się dla ciebie rozsypię.

— Patrz, patrz na te fajerwerki, Al... — wzdycham, gdy gigantyczny iskierkowy zając whopuje do gigantycznej iskierkowej dziury.

— Hmm — mruczysz w aprobacie. — Ale i tak wyglądasz dziesięć razy bardziej olśniewająco niż najbardziej widowiskowe fajerwerki — szepczesz w moje ucho, postępując buziakiem.

Ogień eksploduje na moich policzkach. Zwracam twarz ku tobie, oddając słodki gest.

Trzy garście osób skomplementowały już tego wieczora moje sylwestrowe wcielenie. Ale mam wrażenie, że nie dostałeś należytej pochwały: nałożyłeś farbę bardzo równo i precyzyjnie, i nawet dodałeś od siebie parę detali!

A gdybyś nie znalazł w ostatniej chwili brokatu, najbardziej olśniewająca część mojego a'la przebrania w ogóle by się nie urodziła, w pierwszej kolejności.

_12... 11... 10..._

Stoimy z boku. My tak zawsze. Ty nie lubisz tłumów – które w twojej książce stanowi więcej niż trio – a ja nie lubię, gdy jesteś sam.

_9... 8... 7... 6..._

Więc jesteś sam ze mną.

_5... 4..._

Tak było od początku. I pewnie już do końca. Kiedykolwiek on nastanie.

_3..._

Moje serce wybija dziki rytm.

_2..._

Przytulam się do ciebie.

_1..._

Nasze kieliszki brzęczą o siebie.

— Szczęśliwego nowego roku, kochanie — mruczę w twoje usta, kątem oka obserwując deszcz fajerwerków, jakimi twoi wujkowie wysypują rozgwieżdżone niebo.

— Szczęśliwego nowego roku, słońce. — Twój uśmiech jest cichy, lecz pośród huków, błysków i okrzyków, ten mały gest przynosi mi najgłośniejszą radość.

Nawet mały gnom pod pobliskim krzaczkiem wygląda na zachwyconego.

 

* * *

— Ale na pewno wypiłeś tylko dwa?! Scorpius?!

Kiwam głową, przyciskając uklejony ponczem palec do twoich ust. — Ciii, słyszę cię dobrze, nie krzycz tak... Nie jesteś instrumentem. — Śmieję się. — Albo jesteś. W moich ustach. Lubisz, gdy na tobie gram, Al? Albus? Gram melodie... Lubię twoje melodie. Tylko dla mnie...

Wszystko tak uroczo buzuje, we mnie i w całej reszcie świata, wkoło jest głośno i tłoczno i gorąco.

A mimo to, przyciskam swoje ciało do twojego.

— Hej! — próbuję się oburzyć, gdy po chwili zdejmujesz mnie z siebie.

— Siedzimy grzecznie na swoim miejscu, słońce. Nie jesteśmy tu sami. — Obrzucasz wymownym spojrzeniem pomieszczenie niemal w szwach się rwące od ludzi.

— Ale właściwie, kto by zwrócił na nas jakąkolwiek uwagę? Popatrz. — Wykonuję zamaszysty łuk ręką. — Każdy wkoło jest zajęty sobą.

— Mogę się mylić, ale zakładałbym, że ktoś jednak zwróciłby uwagę na parę facetów robiących — odchrząkasz — _rzeczy_ w publicznym miejscu.

Wypuszczam cichy, zniechęcony odgłos, który pewnie i tak gubi się pośród basów w drodze do twoich uszu. Mam wrażenie, że ściany drżą wraz z muzyką dobywającą się z wielkich głośników.

Mugole nie przestają mnie fascynować.

— Pęknę od środka. — Zapadam się w miękką sofę.

— Głuptas z ciebie. — Twój ton sprawia, że czuję się jak naiwne dziecko.

— Wujek George jest kozacki — stwierdzam znikąd, przypominając sobie nagle spektakularny pokaz fajerwerków Weasleyów sprzed koło dwóch godzin.

— Pomijając że mugole skierowaliby go na oddział psychiatryczny za niektóre incydenty... ta, jest całkiem kozacki.

Czuję twój kciuk w kąciku mojej powieki.

— Rozmazał ci się ten czarny coś na oczy.

— Hmm — nucę z uśmiechem. — Ty wyglądałbyś w nim ładniej. Wiesz? Bardziej... — moje spojrzenie błądzi po twojej twarzy, napawając się kształtnymi rysami — sexy.

— Wiesz, że mam uczulenie. Może na moment wyglądałoby to "sexy", ale potem łaziłbym przez kilka dni z oczami podbitymi bzdurnymi chemikaliami. 

Nie przyznam, wyleciało mi z głowy. 

Przeciągam się z ziewnięciem.

— Dla mnie i tak byłbyś sexy. Ostatni taniec? — Splatam nasze dłonie, kładąc głowę na twoim torsie.

— Przecież ty już prawie śpisz.

— Nieee, mam jeszcze dużo sił. Po prostu... przez to siedzenie, moje ciało się rozespało. No chodź. Rozruszaj mnie.

— Jesteś niemożliwy. — Skubiesz ubrokacone końcówki moich włosów.

— A także twój. Zadbaj o mnie, Al. — Kręcę głową, jak pies, prawdopodobnie morusając brokat po twojej twarzy.

— Wariat. — Twój marmurowy głos przeczy twojemu ciału, gdy wstajesz wraz ze mną z sofy. Trudno powiedzieć, który z nas prowadzi którego na parkiet.

— Ale noc była miła? — Wtem chowa się moja luźność.

— Absolutnie. — Uśmiechasz się swobodnie. (Najwyraźniej, przeszła na ciebie.)

— Masz żółte usta — mruczę w twoje ucho.

— No co ty? — Twój lekceważący ton w mojej świadomości przeradza się w lekkie zawroty głowy, bo obracasz mnie wokół mojej osi, a gdy tracę równowagę i chwytasz mnie w drodze ku podłodze, twoje wargi muskają moje.

Naprawdę nie rozumiem, czemu nie lubisz imprez. Nie są takie złe!

* * *

— Woohoo! — Moje rozradowane pokrzykiwania płyną na wietrze wraz z milionami maleńkich śnieżynek.

— Załóż kaptur, bo ci się brokat porozpływa.

Zamiast cię posłuchać, opadam na śnieg jak głupek, trafiając twarzą w kształtną zaspę.

— Na litość boską, Scorpius.

Przewracam się na plecy, wypluwając śnieg i prawie dusząc śmiechem.

— Zjadłem trochę śniegu. Pierwszy noworoczny śnieg... — oznajmiam w zachwycie, próbując zrobić śnieżnego orła.

— Nie pocałuję cię, dopóki nie zdezynfekujesz buzi.

— Hmm... Może i słusznie. — Próbuję patrzeć w niebo, ale śnieg ciągle się z niego sypie i wpada mi w oczy. — Daj rękę.

— Cudownie — oceniasz od niechcenia, gdy staję na nogach obok ciebie, i obaj podziwiamy moje dzieło.

Przymykam powieki, pozwalając ci pootrzepywać mnie starannie ze śniegu. — Noc jest urokliwa. Tak zimno i ciemno... Śniegu wkoło pełno... Moglibyśmy się zgubić i zbudować iglo.

— A potem umrzeć z głodu czy hipotermii. Nie, dziękuję. — Nasuwasz kaptur na moją głowę.

— To byłoby romantyczne...

— _Ostatnie tchnienia życia oddalibyśmy bezdusznej nocy, otuleni uciekającym we wszechobecną lodowatość ciepłem naszej nieskończonej miłości._ Mhm, niezaprzeczalnie romantyczne.

— Zrobimy bałwana?

Wznosisz głowę ku niebu. — Scooorpiuuus.

— Pierwszego w nowym roku, Al! — naciskam w dziecięcym podekscytowaniu, które wcale nie jest dla mnie osobliwe. — Jak myślisz, ile nowych bałwanów powstało od początku tego roku? Może bylibyśmy pierwszymi bałw-autorami tego roku na Ziemi! Zrobilibyśmy najpierwsiejszego bałwana w 2025!

— Nie potrzebuję. Już został zrobiony.

— Już został? — Nadstawiam uszu niczym śnieżny zając. — Gdzie?

Zwracasz się w kierunku z którego przyszliśmy. — Tam.

Gdy też się obracam, oczekując, że zobaczę coś wartego uwagi, klaryfikujesz: — Kiedy przed momentem byłeś cały oblepiony śniegiem. Najgorętszy bałwan świata.

Mam dylemat, czy czuć się rozczarowany, zrobiony w bambuko, urażony, czy rozczulony.

— Właśnie zarobiłeś sobie na nagrodę. — Podskakuję w chodzie, wybierając ostatecznie czwartą opcję.

— Jaką nagrodę?

— Pamiętasz to, gdy mówiliśmy o... — szukam potrzebnych danych w pamięci — o włączeniu ciekawych ofert w program?

Mija chwila, nim dociera. — Ano. — Uśmieszek się tym razem nie kryje. — Jakieś detale...?

— To już zostawiam tobie. Możesz złożyć zamówienie na karteczce, a ja zaskoczę cię w którymś momencie.

— Wiesz co? — Słońce wyszło w twoim głosie. To dobry znak.

— Hmm?

Przyciągasz mnie ku sobie, wstawiając pauzę w naszej drodze do domu. — Mam wrażenie, że ten rok będzie dużo bardziej interesujący od poprzednich.

Szczerzę się, wpuszczając zimowość na swoje zęby, i strzepuję śnieg z twoich włosów.

— Ale wciąż nie pocałuję cię dopóki nie zdezynfekujesz ust.

**Author's Note:**

> Pisało mi się to miło jak chyba nigdy, i mam nadzieję, że wam się chociaż troszkę miło czytało, mimo że było fragmentami głupiutkie. Dajcie znać!  
> Najprawdopodobniej już niczego nowego nie opublikuję przed końcem grudnia, więc: szczęśliwego nowego roku 2019!


End file.
